Un nouvel amour
by Rin-sesshomaru1
Summary: Caroline va à la Nouvelle-Orléans voulant se donner une chance avec l'hybride mais ces plans seront vite gâchés lorsqu'elle apprend toute la vérité et découvre que Klaus a un enfant. Le coeur brisé, elle décide d'aller vivre à Miami. 10 ans après elle devient médecin et lors d'un séminaire à Paris elle revoit Elijah, celui qui va bouleverser sa vie à jamais.
1. Tourner la page

_**Aimer c'est trouver sa richesse hors de soi. **_

_** Chapitre 1 : Tourner la page**_

Un avion venait d'atterrir à la Nouvelle-Orléans en provenance de Mystic Falls. Klaus et Elijah attendaient à l'aéroport leurs hôtes. Stefan et Caroline marchaient en direction des frères Mikaelson, Elijah alla vers eux et prit leurs bagages.

- Vous avez fait un bon voyage ? Demanda Elijah en débarrassant les bagages des deux vampires.

- Oui merci. Répondit Caroline.

- Sweetheart, heureux de te revoir. Dit l'hybride souriant.

Caroline répondit avec un simple sourire, gênée par les propos de l'hybride originel. Elijah leur fit signe de le suivre et ils montèrent dans la voiture de l'ainé des Originels.

- Pourquoi avez-vous changé d'avis ? Interrogea Klaus curieux.

- On a entendu dire que tu avais quelques soucis ici et puis on s'est dit que tu aurais besoin d'un coup de main. Répondit Stefan.

- Je sais très bien gérer ces soucis sans aide de personne. Répliqua l'hybride originel.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais Care et moi on avait besoin de changer de ville, de voir d'autres visages. Continua Stefan.

Puis un silence fit place dans la voiture, Klaus était assis devant avec Elijah. L'ainé des Originels conduisait prudemment et faisait attention de feux rouges. Cette conduite lente et très prudente de Klaus commençait à sérieusement agacé l'hybride. Mais au fond, Klaus, ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet d'Hayley avec Caroline. La jeune blonde n'était toujours pas au courant que ce dernier avait eu une aventure d'un soir avec Klaus et qu'une seule nuit a suffit pour que la louve tombe enceinte. Stefan, lui était au courant mais préférait laisser l'hybride se charger de tout expliquer à Caroline.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous arrivés chez les Originels. Elijah toujours galant, descendit les valises de Stefan et de Caroline et les porta dans la chambre respective de chacun.

- Je suis Elijah. Dit Stefan avant de suivre les pas de l'ainé des Mikaelson.

- Love j'ai à te parler. Annonça Klaus un peu stressé.

- ça ne peut pas attendre tout à l'heure ? Demanda Caroline.

- Pas vraiment. Répondit l'hybride.

A ce moment, Camille sortait de la maison des Mikaelson, la jeune femme avait un chignon, vêtue d'un mini short jean et d'un débardeur blanc qui montrait sa jolie poitrine.

- Te voilà enfin ! Non mais pour qui tu te prends pour ignorer mes appels ? Cela fait plus de deux heures que je te cherche. Hurla Camille furieuse contre l'hybride.

- Je suis désolé, j'étais à l'aéroport. S'excusa Klaus.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas répondre à mes appels. Tu aurais pu me faire un texto pour me dire que tu étais occupé. Rétorqua Camille toujours furieuse.

Caroline qui était là regardait la scène dépitée. Elle ne reconnaissait plus Klaus, il n'avait même pas essayé de tuer cette fille vu la façon dont elle parlait à l'originel. Au contraire, il s'excusait et semblait sincère. En voyant cette scène, Caroline se rendit bien vite compte que Klaus semblait être attaché à cette femme. Il la regardait différemment, il regardait cette femme comme il regardait autrefois Caroline.

- D'accord, la prochaine fois je tâcherai de le faire. Promit Klaus.

- Bien. J'y vais. Dit Camille avant de s'en aller ne remarquant même pas la présence de Caroline tellement elle était furieuse.

- C'est qui ? Questionna Caroline curieuse.

- Une amie de la famille. Répondit simplement Klaus.

- Une amie de la famille ? Reprit le bébé vampire furieuse à son tour.

- Oui. Ce n'est qu'une amie, une simple amie. Assura Klaus.

- Tu ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un te parler ainsi. Et depuis quand tu as des amis toi ? J'ai vu la façon que tu avais de parler avec elle. La façon que tu avais de la regarder, ça crève les yeux que tu as le béguin pour elle. Fit remarquer Caroline en colère.

- Caroline ? S'étonna une voix derrière la blonde.

Caroline n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle connaissait déjà la voix de celle qui venait de l'appeler. Klaus se tenait en face du bébé vampire, le visage pâle attendant la réaction de Caroline. La blonde se retourna pour confirmer ses soupçons et découvrit malheureusement Hayley, celle qu'elle détestait du plus profond de son âme mais enceinte. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus déroutant ? Voir Hayley chez les Mikaelson ? Ou voir Hayley enceinte chez les Mikaelson ?

- Que fait-elle ici ? Questionna Caroline les yeux fixés sur Hayley.

- Love… Essaya Klaus.

- Que fait-elle ici ? Répéta Caroline en hurlant.

- Je vais vous laisser. Dit Hayley en rentrant dans la maison.

Klaus et Caroline se retrouvaient désormais seuls dans la cour de la demeure des Originels. Tout à l'heure c'était la dispute avec Camille et maintenant Hayley. Cela en faisait trop pour une seule journée. La jeune blonde venait à peine d'arriver qu'elle avait eu droit à un film complet, la bande originale du film Klaus Mikaelson.

- Pourquoi Hayley est-elle ici ? Et enceinte de qui ? Demanda Caroline essayant de reprendre son calme.

- Elle vit ici Love et elle attend un enfant de moi. Avoua Klaus.

On entendit une gifle raisonner jusque dans la maison, pas besoin d'avoir une super ouï, tellement la gifle était puissante. Caroline eut les larmes aux yeux, elle venait d'avoir le cœur brisé une seconde fois. Elle était justement allée à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour essayer de se donner une chance avec l'hybride mais à peine arriver qu'elle avait eu droit à toute une compile. Elle ne s'était même pas encore changée ni douchée ni reposée, que la terre toute entière lui tombait dessus. Comment se relever après ça ? Comment rester encore ici après tout ceci ?

- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre salaud. Toutes ces belles promesses que tu m'avais faite, toutes ces paroles, toutes ces chansons, où sont-elles ? Tu avais dit que tu attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, que tu serais mon dernier amour. T'en rappelles-tu ? C'est ainsi que tu m'attends ? En couchant avec tout le monde ? En ayant enceinté Hayley ? Tu m'attends comment Klaus ? Parce que je ne vois rien, je ne vois pas. Je ne vois pas ok ? Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure comment tu regardais cette Camille. Tu la regardais comme tu me regardais moi. Hurla de colère le bébé vampire.

Tous les habitants de la demeure regardaient ce qui se passe à travers les fenêtres y compris Stefan.

- Quelle idiote j'ai été de penser que tu pouvais changer et que tu pouvais m'aimer mais en fait j'ai compris que tu resteras le même. Constata Caroline avant de partir à vitesse vampirique.

Klaus voulut aller la rejoindre mais il fut retenu par le bras d'Elijah.

- Je vais la chercher. Suggéra son ainé avant de disparaître lui aussi de sa vue.

Klaus fut vite rejoint par Stefan qui avait vu toute la scène. L'hybride était encore tout secoué, Caroline venait de partir énervé contre lui et la réaction de la jeune femme était tout à fait compréhensible et Klaus le savait parfaitement. Il y'avait un peu de vrai dans ce que la jeune femme venait de dire et il s'en rendait compte.

Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Si oui laissez-moi vos avis s'il vous plait. Même mauvais, la critique fait avancer.

P.S : C'est une fic sur un couple jamais exploité dans la série le Carojah (Caroline-Elijah). Je sais que tout le monde est pour le Klaroline mais mon histoire n'est qu'une fiction simplement une fiction qui n'aura aucune répercussion sur la série alors ne bloquez pas là-dessus. Je suis pour le Klaroline moi aussi mais j'aime bien explorer aussi de nouvelles choses. J'espère que vous me donnerez ma chance.


	2. Un coeur brisé

_**'' Il y'a des gestes qui ne trompent pas, des mots qui blessent bien plus qu'un silence mais ce qui tue c'est de ne pas être aimer''**_

Chapitre 2 : Un cœur blessé.

Caroline venait de s'enfuir, se sentant trahit par Klaus. Elle qui l'aimait, qui avait prit son courage à deux mains et se rendre à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour enfin s'accorder une chance avec l'hybride mais voilà que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête apprenant qu'Hayley est enceinte, enceinte de lui et qu'il craque pour une fille qui a le même physique qu'elle. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait se laisser brûler par le soleil ou tout simplement quitter le pays. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était tombée que sur des salauds, d'abord Damon, Matt, même si Matt c'était son ami, il était sortit avec la jeune femme juste pour rendre Elena jalouse. Tyler, qui ne s'est pas gêné pour la tromper avec la louve, cette même louve qui portait désormais en elle l'enfant de Klaus.

Elle errait dans un quartier, se remémorant sa vie jusqu'à maintenant puis elle comprit que personne ne l'aimait réellement et elle se sentait bien seule sans personne à qui parler. Elle marchait tranquillement dans une rue lorsqu'elle vit un bar, elle y entra et s'assit au bar. C'était un jeune homme brun qui tenait le bar, il était beau gosse, un corps de mannequin, lorsqu'il vit Caroline, il lui fit un sourire charmeur.

- Qu'est-ce que je sers à la plus belle femme de la ville ? Demanda le barman avec un grand sourire.

- Un martini. Répondit un homme qui venait juste de s'asseoir à côté de Caroline.

La jeune femme tourna sa tête pour voir qui venait de commander à sa place et vit un jeune homme métis lui souriant.

- Bonsoir beauté ! Salua l'homme à côté de Caroline.

- Bonsoir. Répondit simplement Caroline.

Le barman servit un verre de martini à la blonde qui le vida cul-sec, ce qui étonna les deux hommes à côté de Caroline.

- Soucis de cœur ? Interrogea le métis.

- On peut dire ça ouais. Répondit Caroline. Un autre s'il te plait. Commanda la jeune femme.

- Je m'appelle Marcel et toi ? Se présenta Marcel.

- Caroline. Se présenta à son tour la blonde.

- Caroline ? Répéta Marcel surpris.

- Oui pourquoi ? On se connaît ? Questionna Caroline suspicieuse.

- Non non. Répondit aussi vite Marcel.

Le barman servit un autre verre à Caroline qui le bu cul-sec. La jeune femme ne fit que commander des verres de martini, discutant de tout et de rien avec Marcel. Elle se saoulait depuis déjà un quart d'heure.

- Je ne suis qu'une pauvre conne, j'ai cru qu'il m'aimait alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était me mettre dans son lit et puis c'est tout. Les mecs se sont toujours servit de moi comme d'un objet sexuel, personne ne s'est jamais occupé de moi. Se plaignit Caroline entre deux gorgées de martini.

- Moi je peux très bien m'occuper de toi. Se proposa Marcel.

- Elle n'a pas besoin de toi Marcel. Répliqua Elijah derrière Marcel et Caroline.

- Elijah ! S'exclama Marcel.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Interrogea Caroline étonnée.

- Oui et Marcel n'est pas une personne fréquentable pour vous. Répondit Elijah.

- Et qui l'est ? Votre frère ? Cet hybride qui couche avec toutes les femmes qu'il croise et qu'il enceinte au passage ? Rétorqua Caroline.

- Je vous ramène à la maison. Vous êtes ivres. Constata Elijah.

- Je ne vais nulle part. Je suis bien ici et puis j'aime la compagnie de Marcel. Répliqua Caroline saoule.

- Tu as entendu ? Elle veut rester avec moi alors toi retourne d'où tu viens. Ajouta Marcel.

Elijah ignora Marcel et souleva Caroline de son siège la mettant sur son épaule. La jeune femme se débattait pour échapper à l'emprise d'Elijah mais rien n'y fait, il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Alors elle abandonna et se laissa tout simplement porter.

L'ainé des Originels emmena Caroline loin du bar où elle se trouvait.

- Elijah déposez-moi s'il vous plait. Demanda gentiment la blonde.

Elijah s'exécuta aussitôt et déposa Caroline. Il faisait nuit et ils se trouvaient près d'un parc, la blonde y alla suivit d'Elijah qui suivait chaque mouvement de la jeune femme. Elle s'assit sur un banc, Elijah fit de même.

- Depuis combien de temps Hayley vit-elle ici ? Questionna Caroline avec une petite voix.

- Peu de temps après que nous soyons arrivés. Six mois déjà qu'elle vit avec nous. Répondit l'originel.

Cette réponse semblait faire beaucoup de peine à Caroline. Six mois que la louve vivait avec les originels et elle n'était pas au courant. Elle voulu pleurer mais elle se retint quand même car elle se disait que Klaus n'en valait pas la peine, que Klaus ne méritait pas ces larmes mais c'était si dur de ne pas pouvoir pleurer. Si dur qu'elle finit par succomber et déversa toute la peine qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Elle se libéra d'une profonde douleur qui la nouait la gorge et l'estomac la rendant ainsi malade. Elle pleurait en silence à côté d'Elijah. L'originel ne savait pas quoi faire et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le bébé vampire se jeta dans ses bras en larmes.

- Je le hais. Confia-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elijah ne bougeait pas, figé par le corps de Caroline contre le sien et surtout qu'il ne savait pas consoler une femme. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait dire dans ces cas là mais aussi comment dire qu'elle mouillait son costume de marque ? Il la laissa pleurer sur son costume sans pour autant la prendre dans ses bras.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Caroline s'était enfin calmée. Elle avait enfin reprit ses esprits même si elle restait toujours ivre.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez vous. Je n'ai pas envie de voir Klaus ni Hayley. Je vais aller l'hôtel et demain je prendrai le prochain vol pour Mystic Falls. Expliqua Caroline en se redressant.

- Fuir n'est pas la solution, vous aimez Niklaus alors pourquoi vouloir terrer ses sentiments ? Questionna Elijah confus.

- J'étais justement venue ici pour lui mais après tout ce que j'ai vu et appris aujourd'hui, je crois qu'il n'y a plus de place pour moi ici. Je vois qu'il fait sa vie sans moi alors je ferai ma vie sans lui. Mieux, je vais quitter le pays et aller vivre ailleurs. Répondit Caroline.

- Je ne peux pas décider à votre place. Votre vie vous appartient alors je ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne chance. Dit Elijah.

- Merci Elijah. Remercia Caroline avec un sourire.

Comme l'avait demandé Caroline, Elijah emmena la jeune femme dans un hôtel très chic de la ville. Il installa le bébé vampire dans une suite de luxe bien que la blonde ait refusée plusieurs fois, Elijah fut celui qui eut le dernier mot.

Il rentra une heure plus tard chez lui, s'ayant assuré que Caroline ne manquait de rien.

Klaus et Stefan attendaient dans le grand salon, Hayley était à la cuisine avec Rebekah.

- Où est Caroline ? S'enquit aussitôt l'hybride ne voyant pas la blonde avec son frère.

- Elle est à l'hôtel. Répondit Elijah.

- Comment ça à l'hôtel ? Et pourquoi ? Et avec qui ? Enchaina rapidement l'hybride impatient.

- Elle ne voulait pas revenir ici alors elle a voulu aller à l'hôtel. Je l'ai moi-même accompagné et j'ai payé sa suite d'hôtel pour la nuit car demain elle part de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Informa l'originel.

- Quoi ? Lâcha Klaus.

- Pourquoi veut-elle partir ? Pour aller où ? Demanda Stefan.

- Elle est persuadée qu'elle n'a plus rien à faire dans la vie de Niklaus. Savoir qu'il allait être papa l'a déstabilisé surtout qu'il allait être papa avec Hayley l'a fait plus mal. Expliqua Elijah.

- Elle est à quel hôtel ? Interrogea Klaus.

- Le Phare du Large. Répondit Elijah.

L'hybride disparut lorsqu'il eut sa réponse. Il allait rejoindre Caroline pour s'expliquer avec elle. La jeune femme venait de sortir de son bain, elle était en peignoir lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir se disant que c'était Elijah mais elle tomba sur Klaus.

- Va-t-en, je ne veux pas te voir. Chassa Caroline.

- Juste une minute s'il te plait. Supplia l'hybride originel.

- On n'a plus rien à se dire. Rétorqua Caroline.

- Love, je ne veux pas que tu partes, c'est toi que j'aime. Avoua Klaus.

- Autrefois je t'aurais cru mais plus aujourd'hui. Va retrouver cette blonde qui me ressemble, cette humaine dont tu es tombé amoureux. Dit Caroline irritée.

- Camille ? Mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ce n'est qu'une amie. Répliqua Klaus.

- Arrête de te mentir à toi-même, ça crève les yeux que tu l'aimes et puis tu attends un enfant avec Hayley, je pense que c'est beaucoup trop pour que je puisse te pardonner. Un enfant ne s'élève pas tout seul, Hayley fera partie de ta vie à jamais et je ne la supporte pas et tu le sais. On n'a plus rien à se dire. Adieu. Dit Caroline avant de claquer la porte au nez à Klaus.

- Love, s'il te plait ouvre-moi. Supplia Klaus de l'autre côté de la porte.

Caroline se laissa glisser en larmes contre la porte, elle avait le cœur brisé, elle venait une fois de plus d'être déçu par un homme en qui elle avait énormément confiance. Lui qui avait promis à la jeune femme vents et merveilles, aujourd'hui toutes ces belles paroles se sont envolées dans l'air. L'hybride n'insista pas plus que ça et rentra au domicile familial comprenant qu'il venait de souffrir celle qu'il aimait ou du moins celle qui pensait encore aimer car il se rendra bien plus vite compte que Caroline avait raison.

Le lendemain matin, Stefan était avec Caroline dans la suite de la jeune femme, il l'avait ramené sa valise.

- Tu as déjà prévenu ta mère ? Demanda Stefan.

- Oui elle est au courant. Aller à Miami me fera le plus grand bien du monde, je vais m'inscrire à la fac à mon arrivée. Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans une ville où vit l'homme que j'aime avec ses deux femmes et son enfant. Ça fait trop mal Stef. Expliqua Caroline au bord des larmes.

Stefan prit son amie dans ses bras, la jeune blonde avait besoin de beaucoup de réconfort mais surtout de changer d'air, il approuvait le fait que la jeune femme puisse aller dans une autre ville pour se reconstruire loin de l'hybride.

Deux heures plus tard, Caroline et Stefan étaient à l'aéroport avec la famille Mikaelson, Rebekah était présente aussi même si elle n'avait pas pu échanger avec le bébé vampire à son arrivée à la Nouvelle-Orléans, elle était désolée que les choses se passent ainsi pour elle.

- Bon voyage Miss Forbes. Dit Elijah cérémonieux.

- Merci Elijah. Remercia Caroline avec un petit sourire.

- Tu m'appelles lorsque tu es arrivée. Ordonna Stefan.

- T'inquiète Stef, je le ferai. Rassura la blonde.

- Bon voyage. Dit Rebekah.

- Merci Rebekah.

Klaus prit Caroline dans ses bras, ce qui surprit la jeune femme mais elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte amicale qu'elle échangeait avec l'hybride.

- Je te souhaite un bon voyage et je m'excuse pour t'avoir blessé et fait du mal, je ne le voulais pas. S'excusa Klaus en murmurant à l'oreille de Caroline.

Caroline ne répondit pas et se contenta de faire un sourire à l'hybride avant de se diriger en salle d'embarcation sous les yeux de ses amis.

Klaus comprit que non seulement il venait de perdre la femme de sa vie mais il comprit également que malgré tout, cette blonde avait fait naître en lui quelque chose qu'il pensait impossible. « L'amour », ce bébé vampire l'a appris à aimer et il remerciait le bébé vampire au fond de lui pour ça. Que maintenant il était prêt à devenir papa et qu'il aimera énormément cette fille qui va bien naître.


	3. Dix ans après

_**'' Parfois nous passons à côté de l'amour sans le savoir ou l'amour est juste près de nous mais nous refusons de le voir''**_

_**Chapitre 3 : **__** Dix ans après**_

Cela faisait déjà trois ans que Caroline vivait à Miami. Elle avait recommencé une nouvelle vie loin des histoires surnaturelles et elle se portait parfaitement bien. Elle avait étudié la médecine à la fac, beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans la vie de Caroline, elle était devenue médecin pour s'occuper des enfants, comme elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants elle avait décidé d'être pédiatre. Malgré son âge, 17 ans à vie, Caroline hypnotisa tout le personnel médical pour qu'ils croient qu'elle a 27 ans, grâce à ça Caroline travaillait désormais dans le plus prestigieux hôpital de Miami. Elle était entrain d'ausculter un petit garçon qui avait un peu de fièvre.

- Voilà ! C'est fini mon grand, tu as été parfait. Je vais te donner un sirop que tu prendras matin et soir et tu verras que tout ira mieux. Dit Caroline en caressant gentiment la tête du petit garçon.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Caroline était à la cafétéria avec ses deux nouvelles amies avec qui elle travaillait depuis six mois.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas avec le docteur Grant ? Il est beau, riche, que veux-tu de plus ? Demanda une des amies de Caroline.

- Il est gentil mais il ne m'intéresse pas. En plus les relations amoureuses sur le lieu de travail est strictement interdit. Règle d'or à respecter. Rétorqua Caroline.

- Suzie a raison, je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble. Insista l'autre amie de Caroline.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec Emma. Toi et le docteur Grant formez un beau couple. Approuva Suzie.

- N'insistez pas les filles, j'ai dit non, c'est non. Répliqua Caroline.

- Ce week-end tu vas à Paris avec lui pour un séminaire de trois mois. Comment comptes-tu lui échapper pendant tout ce temps ? Interrogea Emma curieuse.

- Arrêtez, il ne va rien se passer entre lui et moi. Conclut Caroline.

Le week-end arriva et Caroline avait préparé ses valises, elle devra être dans une heure à l'aéroport si elle ne veut pas rater son avion. Le taxi qu'elle avait appelé un peu plus tôt arriva enfin, elle descendit avec ses bagages et le chauffeur de taxi l'aida à les mettre dans le coffre de la voiture ensuite ils allèrent à l'aéroport. Pendant le trajet, Caroline reçu un appel de Liz.

- Allô !

- Salut ma chérie, alors déjà arrivée à l'aéroport ? Demanda Liz.

- Non maman, pas encore. J'y serai dans un quart d'heure. Répondit Caroline.

- D'accord, appelle-moi quand tu es bien arrivée. Je t'aime et bon voyage. Dit Liz à l'autre bout du fil.

- Moi aussi je t'aime maman. A plus. Dit Caroline avant de raccrocher.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle arriva à l'aéroport, le chauffeur de taxi fit descendre ses bagages et la jeune femme se dirigea avec ses valises à la salle d'enregistrement, elle était presqu'en retard et l'avion allait bientôt décoller.

Dans l'avion, elle était en première classe, elle se trouvait juste à côté du docteur Grant qui était monté dans l'avion bien avant elle.

- J'ai cru que vous n'alliez pas venir. Confia le docteur.

- Moi aussi je l'ai cru. Rigola le bébé vampire.

- On voit que vous ne manquez pas du sens de l'humour vous. Remarqua Grant.

- Est-ce que cela pose problème ? Interrogea la blonde.

- Pas du tout. Au contraire, une femme drôle est une femme agréable. Complimenta Grant.

- Merci beaucoup. Remercia la jeune femme.

Le vol dura des heures, des heures pendant lesquelles Caroline discuta tranquillement avec son collègue. C'était la première fois depuis dix ans, qu'elle avait une longue conversation avec un homme. Depuis sa déception amoureuse avec l'hybride, Caroline avait mis de côté sa vie amoureuse, se consacrant uniquement à ses études et désormais à son travail.

L'avion atterrit à Paris à deux heures du matin, un chauffeur avait été envoyé les chercher à l'aéroport. Le chauffeur les conduisit dans un immeuble très chic du Trocadéro, Paris était une ville magnifique surtout la nuit. La Tour Eiffel illuminée était splendide et rien que voir ça émerveilla le bébé vampire. Arrivé devant l'immeuble, le chauffeur fit descendre leurs bagages de la voiture et les monta aux appartements respectifs de chacun. Les deux appartements avaient été meublés pour accueillir les deux médecins.

- Bonne nuit Grant. Dit Caroline.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi. A demain ou dirai-je à tout à l'heure. Dit Grant avant d'entrer dans son appartement.

Caroline fit de même et alla directement dans la chambre pour se reposer. Elle avait fait un long voyage et cela l'avait fatigué. Elle envoya juste un texto à sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle était arrivée après elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, Caroline se réveilla à huit heures, elle avait reçu plusieurs appels en absence de ses amis et de sa mère. Elle prit une douche, se brossa les dents et s'habilla. Elle mit un jean bleu avec un débardeur blanc et des sandales compensées louboutins. Elle prit son sac Gucci et décida d'aller à la conquête de Paris, elle était excitée comme une puce surtout que le séminaire ne commençait que la semaine prochaine, elle avait le temps de faire les boutiques et de s'amuser un peu dans Paris. Lorsqu'elle sortit de son appartement, elle tomba nez à nez avec Elijah qui sortait lui aussi du sien.

- Elijah ?! S'exclama Caroline surprise.

- Mademoiselle Forbes !

- Mais que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Caroline encore sous le choc.

- Je vis ici et vous ? Renvoya Elijah la question.

- Je suis arrivée ce matin de Miami, je suis ici pour un séminaire médical. Répondit Caroline.

- Un séminaire médical ? Vous êtes médecin ? Interrogea Elijah surpris lui aussi à son tour.

- Oui, je suis pédiatre et je suis ici pour trois mois. Répondit Caroline. Puisque vous êtes là, accepteriez-vous d'être mon guide s'il vous plait ? Je ne parle pas un seul mot de français et je ne connais pas la ville. Demanda Caroline.

- Je n'ai rien d'important à faire, je peux bien être votre guide pour la journée. Où voulez-vous aller ? Renchérit Elijah.

- J'aimerai voir la tour Eiffel. Répondit Caroline toute excitée.

Elijah acquiesça et emmena Caroline voir la Tour Eiffel. La jeune femme prit plein de photos, et Elijah en prit beaucoup de la jeune femme à sa demande. Il emmena visiter, l'arc de triomphe, le panthéon, le musée du Louvre, la seine. La journée était très chargée pour la jeune femme qui faisait le tour des plus beaux monuments de Paris avec l'ainé des Originels. Après leur visite terminée, Elijah emmena Caroline mangé dans un restaurant très chic de Paris.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir accepté d'être mon guide. Remercia Caroline.

- C'était un plaisir. Dit Elijah.

Le serveur arriva vers eux avec une bouteille de vin, apparemment Elijah était un habitué des lieux car l'ainé des Originels n'avait pas eu à passer de commande que le serveur apportait une bouteille de vin.

Le serveur : Bonsoir Monsieur Mikaelson, madame. Salua poliment le serveur en déposant la bouteille de vin sur la table.

- Bonsoir. Salua Caroline

- Bonsoir Thierry. Salua à son tour l'originel.

- Qu'est-ce que vous prenez ? Demanda le serveur un petit carnet et un stylo en main.

- Une salade niçoise en entrée, un steak tartare comme plat de résistance et pour finir une forêt noire. Commanda la blonde.

- Je vais prendre comme d'habitude. Dit Elijah.

- Bien monsieur. Dit le serveur avant de partir.

- Vous avez l'habitude de venir ici ? Interrogea le bébé vampire.

- Oui, c'est un de mes restaurants favoris à Paris. Répondit l'ainé des Mikaelson.

- Cela fait combien de temps que vous vivez ici ? Enchaina la blonde.

- Deux ans que je vis ici. Répondit Elijah servant un verre de vin à la blonde.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Elijah et Caroline venaient de finir de manger. La jeune femme passait désormais au dessert qu'elle semblait beaucoup aimé.

- Hum ! C'est vraiment délicieux ! S'exclama-t-elle la bouche pleine.

- Je suis ravi de voir que la gastronomie française est à vôtre goût. Dit Elijah sur ton cérémonieux.

- Oh oui ! Si je n'étais pas un vampire, je crois que je prendrais plusieurs kilos rien qu'en mangeant tous les jours ainsi. Expliqua le bébé vampire.

Cette remarque fit sourire Elijah et ce sourire n'échappa au regard de Caroline qui fut surprise et heureuse de voir l'originel sourire car le connaissant, c'était un homme distingué qui aimait beaucoup la bienséance et le voir sourire à une de ses remarques la fit énormément plaisir.

- Je suis heureuse de voir que ma présence ne vous déplait pas. Fit remarquer Caroline.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que votre présence me déplaisait. Contesta Elijah.

- Je le sais mais vous ne m'avez pas dit si ma présence vous était agréable. Constata la jolie blonde.

Apparemment la tournure de leur conversation sembla gênée fortement l'originel qui se rétracta et ne dit plus un mot. Désormais un lourd silence c'était installer entre eux et la jeune femme blonde s'en voulait d'avoir gâché leur petit moment de détente. Elle appréciait beaucoup être en compagnie de l'originel même si elle le trouvait quelque peu coincé.

Leur repas terminé, Caroline et Elijah partirent du restaurant après que l'ainé des Mikaelson ait réglé la note du restaurant. Ils marchaient toujours en silence dans les rues de Paris.

Ce silence fut brisé par la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Caroline.

- Allô !

- Enfin tu réponds à mes appels. Ça fait plus de milles fois que je tente de t'appeler. Alors ça va ? Tu es bien arrivée ? Comment trouves-tu Paris ? Bombarda Elena aussitôt de question.

- Oui je suis bien arrivée. Désolé mais j'étais fatiguée donc je n'ai pas pu te répondre au téléphone. Je te rappelle plus tard. Bisou. Répondit Caroline avant de raccrocher.

Elle continua de marcher tranquillement avec Elijah et elle commençait à être agacée du silence qui s'installait entre eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ce soir qui vous a déplu ? Demanda le bébé vampire irritée.

- Absolument rien. Répondit simplement l'originel.

- Alors si je n'ai rien fait, pourquoi me faites-vous la tête ? Renchérit la blonde.

- Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre appartement. J'ai un rendez-vous important dans une heure. Annonça Elijah ignorant la question de la blonde.

- Pas la peine. Ne vous fatiguez pas, je vais rentrer toute seule, allez-y plutôt à votre rendez-vous IMPORTANT. S'emporta Caroline visiblement énervée.

Caroline s'en alla vexée que l'originel gâche cette magnifique journée. Elle avait bien aimé faire le tour de Paris en sa compagnie et lui gâchait toute cette belle journée juste à cause de quelque chose dont elle ignorait la cause.


	4. Une découverte incroyable

_** '' Rien n'arrive jamais au hasard''**_

_**Chapitre 4 **_: _**Une découverte incroyable.**_

Caroline marchait vexée dans les rues de Paris. Elijah suivait la jeune femme derrière silencieusement que le bébé vampire ne le remarqua pas. Puis soudain ils entendirent des pleurs de bébé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Caroline à haute voix.

La jeune femme suivit les pleurs qu'elle entendait et vit à quelques mètres d'elle, un enfant posé sur un banc public. Elijah se retrouva aux côtés de Caroline. Elle regarda l'originel confuse alors sans réfléchir, elle alla vers le bébé et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Il faisait froid à une heure pareille et l'enfant était à peine couvert, avec un froid pareil, l'enfant serait mort le lendemain ou dans la nuit.

- Regardez comme il est joli ! S'exclama Caroline en regardant le bébé.

- Il faudrait peut-être ramener cet enfant à ses parents. Conseilla Elijah.

- Vous voyez bien que cet enfant a été abandonné. Il vient de naître, c'est un nouveau-né, le cordon ombilical a été coupé grossièrement et il n'a que des couvertures sur lui en plus il n'a pas été nettoyé. Fit remarquer la jolie blonde.

- Que suggérez-vous alors ? C'est vous le docteur. Demanda Elijah.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. Comme je ne parle pas un seul mot de français, vous allez devoir m'accompagner à moins que vous ne soyez occupé. Répondit Caroline sarcastiquement.

- Très bien. Je vais vous accompagner. De toute manière je peux très bien reporter ce rendez-vous à un autre jour. Céda Elijah.

- Alors allons-y. Déclara la blonde.

- Mais avant toute chose, qu'allez-vous faire de cet enfant ? Interrogea Elijah confus.

- Je vais le déclarer. Je vais m'occuper de cet enfant et dire à l'hôpital que j'ai accouché dans la voiture et puis fin. Expliqua la jeune femme.

- Quoi ? Mais cet enfant est à quelqu'un d'autre. Il faudrait plutôt laisser les gens de l'hôpital s'occuper de cet enfant. S'offusqua Elijah.

- Hors de question. Il sera placé dans une famille d'accueil alors je ne vois pas ce que cela change si je dis que c'est moi sa mère. Je suis pédiatre, je peux très bien m'occuper de cet enfant. Rétorqua Caroline. Allons-y il fait trop froid ici pour le bébé. Rajouta Caroline.

Elijah dû une fois de plus céder aux caprices du bébé vampire. De toute manière cela lui était égal, si Caroline voulait adopter cet enfant c'était dans son droit. Il voulait juste terminer cette soirée pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui et s'occuper de ses affaires.

Il alla à l'hôpital le plus proche avec Caroline. Comme l'avait prévu le bébé vampire, elle mentit qu'elle était la mère et qu'elle venait d'accoucher, les infirmières emmenèrent la jeune femme dans une chambre et l'enfant à la nurserie. Elijah était resté à la réception pour s'occuper des dernières formalités.

- Comment comptez-vous appeler le petit garçon ? Questionna l'infirmière.

- Euh, je ne sais pas. Répondit Elijah confus.

- Vous n'avez pas encore choisi de prénom ? Et pourtant ce n'est pas si compliqué de donner un prénom à un enfant. Dit l'infirmière.

- Il s'appellera Nil. Sortit Elijah comme une révélation.

- Bien. Et comment s'appelle la maman ? Interrogea l'infirmière.

- Caroline Forbes. Répondit l'originel.

- Et comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda l'infirmière.

- Elijah Mikaelson. Répondit simplement l'originel sans rien comprendre quoi que ce soit.

- Ok. Suivez-moi.

Elijah suivit l'infirmière sans dire quoi que ce soit. L'infirmière emmena l'originel dans la chambre où était installé Caroline et le bébé. Elle les laissa tous les trois seuls et referma la porte derrière elle. Caroline tenait le bébé dans ses bras, elle était très maternelle, cette vue sembla attendrir le cœur d'Elijah, qui les regardait avec tendresse.

- Vous voulez le tenir dans vos bras ? Demanda Caroline.

- Non merci. Refusa l'originel.

- Allez ! Ne faites pas votre timide, tenez-le. Insista le bébé vampire.

- Juste une minute. Capitula Elijah.

Elijah s'avança vers Caroline et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Il le regardait avec tendresse sans détacher son regard du bébé. Nil était le second bébé qu'il prenait dans ses bras. Sa nièce, la fille de Klaus était le premier enfant qu'il avait pris dans ses bras.

- Au fait, l'infirmière m'a demandé comment il s'appelait et j'ai dit Nil. Informa Elijah.

- C'est joli comme prénom. J'adore, je n'aurais pas choisi un meilleur prénom. Approuva la blonde.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Dit l'originel en remettant l'enfant à Caroline.

- Mais pourquoi ? Interrogea Caroline déçue.

- Il se fait tard et vous devez vous reposer, je repasserai demain matin très tôt. Promit l'originel.

- D'accord, à demain alors. Bonne nuit à vous. Dit Caroline triste.

- Bonne nuit. Dit l'originel déposant un baiser sur le front de Caroline et celui du bébé.

Elijah rentra chez lui laissant Caroline et l'enfant dormir à l'hôpital. Sans le savoir, Elijah venait de donner son nom à ce petit garçon qu'ils avaient retrouvé sur un banc public. Nil faisait désormais partie de la famille Mikaelson par conséquent Elijah était devenu papa ce soir-là.

Caroline déposa Nil dans son berceau, il dormait paisiblement et il était désormais au chaud. La jeune blonde reçu un appel de sa mère.

- Maman.

- Salut ma chérie, alors et ce voyage ? Tout se passe bien ? Demanda Liz.

- Très bien je dois dire. Répondit Caroline sur un petit nuage.

- Caroline qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Enchaina Liz curieuse.

- Mieux que ça maman. Tu es devenue grand-mère. Annonça la jeune blonde.

- Grand-mère ? Comment ça ? Interrogea Liz confuse.

- Je viens d'adopter un magnifique petit garçon maman. Si tu le voyais, il est trop chou, c'est un petit ange. Expliqua Caroline.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis contente pour toi pour ma fille. Dit Liz encore surprise.

- Je sais maman. D'ailleurs j'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai rencontré Elijah ce matin. Il vit en France désormais d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre et il vit dans un appartement en face du mien. Raconta Caroline.

- Elijah ? Le frère de Klaus ? Questionna Liz.

- Oui, le frère de Klaus. Il m'a fait visiter Paris. Confia la blonde.

- On reparlera de ça plus tard. Je dois y aller. Fin attention à toi ma chérie. Je t'aime. Dit Liz.

- Je t'aime aussi maman. Bisous. Dit le bébé vampire avant de raccrocher.

Caroline reposa son téléphone sur le chevet qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et s'endormit paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par l'odeur du café chaud et des croissants. Elijah se trouvait à côté du berceau de Nil qu'il contemplait depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Il avait apporté des vêtements de rechange à la jeune femme qu'il avait déposé à côté d'elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi mais cela lui plaisait de passer un peu de temps avec la blonde et désormais avec le bébé qu'ils avaient trouvé la veille.

- Bonjour. Dit Caroline en se redressant dans son lit.

- Bonjour. Salua Elijah en se retournant pour voir la blonde.

- Hum ça sent bon ici. Fit remarquer le bébé vampire.

- Ah oui ! Je vous ai apporté de quoi déjeuner. Informa l'originel en remettant à Caroline les croissants et le café qu'il avait acheté.

- Merci beaucoup. C'est gentil de votre part. Remercia la blonde avec un sourire.

- De rien. Les infirmières m'ont dit que vous pouvez sortir aujourd'hui. Lorsque vous êtes prêtes je vous conduirais à votre appartement. Expliqua Elijah.

- D'accord. Je serai prête dans un quart d'heure.

Elijah ne fit qu'hocher la tête et se remit à contempler Nil lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et vit que l'appel venait de son frère Klaus. Il sortit de la chambre de Caroline pour répondre à l'extérieur.

- Bonjour Niklaus.

- Salut, j'espère que tu vas bien. Juste pour te dire que nous arrivons finalement le mois prochain, j'ai des affaires importantes à régler ici donc j'ai reporté le voyage au mois prochain. Annonça l'hybride.

- Très bien. Salue ma nièce de ma part ainsi que toute la famille et aussi Camille. Dit Elijah.

- Je le ferai. A plus. Dit l'hybride avant de raccrocher.

Caroline avait entendu toute la conversation téléphonique entre Elijah et Klaus. Entendre de nouveau la voix de l'hybride faisait beaucoup de peine à Caroline car cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu et qu'elle n'avait pas entendu sa voix. L'hybride originel l'avait tellement fait de mal qu'aujourd'hui elle l'en voulait encore mais bref cela était du passé et elle préféra ne pas y repenser. Elle prit son petit déjeuner ensuite elle se changea.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Elijah revint dans la chambre du bébé vampire. Caroline était prête à quitter l'hôpital pour s'occuper tranquillement de son bébé.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda l'originel.

- Oui. Répondit Caroline.


	5. La perte d'un être cher

_**« La douleur est un siècle et la mort un moment »**_

**Chapitre 5 : **_La perte d'un être cher_

Elijah venait de raccompagner Caroline et le bébé à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Nil était toujours endormi alors la jeune maman fit dormir l'enfant dans sa chambre et elle referma la porte doucement pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de son nouveau-né. Elle rejoignit l'ainé des Originels dans son salon, l'originel était assis dans un grand canapé en cuir noir.

« Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? » Demanda Caroline.

« Non merci. » Refusa poliment Elijah.

A cet instant, l'originel reçut un appel de son frère, il répondit sans plus attendre à l'appel de son jeune frère.

« Elijah, prend l'avion, nous avons besoin de toi en urgence. » Ordonna l'hybride à l'autre bout du fil avant de raccrocher.

« Je dois y aller. » Informa-t-il en se levant du canapé.

« Mais vous venez à peine d'arriver. Vous me fuyez c'est ça ? » Interrogea le bébé vampire déçue.

« Pas du tout. Je m'excuse de devoir partir ainsi mais j'ai une urgence. » S'excusa Elijah.

« Et Nil ? N'est-il pas une urgence ? Si non, alors pourquoi l'avez-vous donné votre nom ? » Enchaina la jolie blonde frustrée.

« Mon nom ? Mais… » Répliqua l'originel avant de couper sa phrase.

Il comprit à ce moment que lorsque l'infirmière avait demandé son nom et celui de Caroline, ce n'était pas pour enregistrer une simple feuille d'hôpital mais c'était pour l'acte de naissance de l'enfant alors cette information fit le tour de sa tête en une fraction de seconde et se rendit compte que Nil portait son nom et qu'en conséquent, ce petit être qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la rue était devenu son fils. Il aurait aimé se réjouir à l'idée d'être papa mais il avait des affaires urgentes à régler.

« Je m'excuse encore une fois de plus de devoir m'en aller ainsi mais des affaires très urgentes m'attendent. Je prendrai des nouvelles de l'enfant dès que je le pourrais. Bonne journée. » Dit Elijah avant de partir.

L'originel venait de s'en aller, laissant Caroline sans voix, elle n'avait pas pu placer un mot que Elijah avait quitté son appartement. Elle était frustrée mais aussi déçue de voir qu'il s'intéressait si peu à elle et encore moins à l'enfant. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Que le vampire millénaire allait passer du temps avec elle et Nil et qu'elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de lui ? Elijah faisait partie de la famille Mikaelson, par conséquent il était le frère de Klaus. Comment pouvait-elle penser tomber amoureuse de lui ? Et puis Elijah en aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Il était avec Hayley, la mère de l'enfant de Klaus. Stefan lui donnait régulièrement de ses nouvelles et des fois des nouvelles de la famille des Originels mais depuis quelques mois, le jeune Salvatore ne parlait plus de la famille des originels ni de Klaus à la demande de son amie.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé lorsque son téléphone se mit à retentir dans la toute pièce, c'était Elena. Elle décrocha aussitôt espérant se changer les idées grâce à son amie.

« Elena ! » S'exclama la blonde.

« Care. Je suis vraiment désolée, je te jure que nous avons essayé de tout faire pour la sauver mais nous n'avons pas pu, je suis désolée Care. » Pleura Elena au téléphone.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Pourquoi tu es désolée ? » S'enquit immédiatement le bébé vampire.

« On n'a pas pu sauver ta mère, elle est décédée. » Avoua Elena en pleurs.

« Ma…man ? Dé…dé…cé…dée ? » Balbutia Caroline sous le choc de la nouvelle.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée Care » Répéta Elena.

« Je n'y crois pas. Pas ma mère. Pas ma mère » S'énerva la blonde les larmes aux yeux.

Trois heures plus tard, Caroline prenait un avion pour aller à Mystic Falls, elle était vêtue de noir, elle emmenait avec elle Nil, elle avait les yeux rouges et enflées, signe qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Le docteur Grant l'avait accompagné à l'aéroport pour prendre l'avion. Elle eut une permission spéciale pour voyager avec Nil car il est trop petit pour prendre un avion mais grâce à l'hypnose, elle pu prendre l'avion sans problème.

Pendant ce temps, Elijah venait d'arriver à Mystic Falls, sa famille avait décidé de retourner vivre à Mystic Falls mais de temps en temps, l'hybride allait à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour régler certaines affaires et il restait malgré tout, le roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Lorsque l'originel arriva au manoir familial, il fut accueilli par sa nièce Lianah, elle se jeta dans les bras de l'originel. C'était ainsi depuis toujours.

« Oncle Elijah tu m'as manqué ! » S'exclama de bonheur la petite fille qui fut rejoint par Klaus.

« Toi aussi ma chérie. Je vois que tu as beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois. » Remarqua Elijah.

« Oui, j'ai pris 2cm, c'est maman qui m'a mesuré. » Expliqua la jeune fille.

« Elijah, ravi de te revoir mon frère. » Dit l'hybride Originel en donnant une tape amical sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Moi aussi mon frère. » Dit à son tour Elijah.

« Oncle Elijah, tu veux venir voir le dessin que j'ai fait avec papa ? Il est très beau, papa m'a beaucoup aidé. » Demanda gentiment sa nièce.

« Pas maintenant Lianah, ton oncle vient d'arriver et il a besoin d'être seul avec ton père. » Dit Hayley sortant de la cuisine.

« Mais ? » Répliqua Lianah.

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne jeune fille. Fais ce que te dit ta mère. » Rétorqua Klaus.

Lianah monta dans sa chambre en faisant la tête. Elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir montrer son dessin à son oncle alors qu'elle l'attendait depuis une semaine pour le lui montrer. Son attitude fit rire les trois adultes. Lianah était une petite fille adorable, elle était le rayon de soleil de la famille des Originels et la rédemption de l'hybride. Depuis la naissance de Lianah, l'hybride avait beaucoup changé et était passé de rôle de meurtrier sanguinaire au rôle père très aimant.

« Je vais vous laisser. » Dit la louve en se retirant dans sa cuisine.

Klaus et Elijah allèrent dans le bureau de l'hybride pour être au calme et pour parler tranquillement.

« Que se passe-t-il ici pour que tu me demandes en urgence ? » Interrogea sans plus attendre Elijah.

« Je viens d'apprendre le décès de Liz Forbes, le sheriff, elle est morte ce matin, tuée par un vampire apparemment très puissant vu que ça c'est passé devant les Salvatore et le double. » Répondit l'hybride.

« Liz Forbes est morte ? » Répéta Elijah sous le choc.

« Oui. J'aimerai que tu m'aides à trouver ce meurtrier avant qu'il ne fasse plus de victime, j'ai Lianah et je ne peux plus m'absenter à ma guise comme je le faisais, je dois assurer sa sécurité. » Expliqua l'hybride.

« Je comprends. Je m'en occupe. » Déclara l'originel.

« Bien. Merci. » Remercia Klaus.

« Comment va Camille ? » Demanda Elijah.

« On s'est encore disputé alors elle est partie s'installer chez Rebekah et Stefan. » Répondit l'hybride se servant un verre d'alcool.

Deux heures après, l'avion de Caroline atterrissait, sans perdre une minute, elle fonça au manoir des Salvatore. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle trouva tous ses amis réunis dans le salon des Salvatore. Tout le monde fut surpris de voir la jeune blonde arrivée avec un bébé dans les bras.

« Care. » Dit Bonnie s'avançant vers la jeune femme désolée pour sa meilleure amie.

« Tiens-le. » Dit Caroline donnant Nil à Bonnie. « C'est mon fils » Informa le bébé vampire.

« Ton fils ? Comment est-ce possible ? » Questionna Tyler.

« Ce n'est pas le moment. » Lui reprocha Elena.

« Où est ma mère ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Enchaina Caroline en larmes.

« Blondie, nous sommes désolés de devoir t'annoncer aujourd'hui que Liz est morte mais crois-moi que nous avons tout essayé pour la sauver mais on n'a rien pu faire. » Expliqua Damon peiné.

Caroline ne dit aucun mot, elle ne pu que laisser couler des larmes, elle ne savait pas quoi dire de toute façon. Elena alla prendre la jeune femme blonde dans ses bras, un moindre réconfort dans ce genre d'épreuve mais cela fait toujours du bien d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Caroline pleura toute la nuit. Elena et Bonnie avaient gentiment accepté de s'occuper de Nil le temps que Caroline reprenne ses esprits.

Le lendemain matin, on devait enterrer Liz, Damon s'était chargé des funérailles comme l'avait demandé Elena, il avait été aidé par Stefan et Tyler. L'hybride avait insisté pour participer aux frais mais connaissant déjà d'avance la réponse de Caroline, Stefan avait demandé à l'hybride de ne pas s'en mêler.

A neuf heures du matin, tout le monde se retrouvait au cimetière de Mystic Falls y comprit les Mikaelson ainsi qu'Hayley et Camille. Caroline n'avait pas remarqué leur présence tellement elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Le bébé vampire se trouvait aux côtés de Stefan et de Bonnie. Elena tenait Nil dans ses bras aux côtés de Damon. Jeremy, Matt et Tyler étaient ensemble.

Le prêtre fut le premier à prendre la parole ensuite les collègues de Liz en soutien à Caroline. Elijah regardait la jolie blonde de loin, lui aussi au fond de lui était triste, pas pour Liz mais pour Caroline. Il ressentait un besoin immense de la consoler mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher d'elle encore moins d'en tomber amoureux.

L'hybride regardait lui aussi de loin Caroline, cela faisait dix ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu et elle n'avait pas changé, il la trouvait toujours aussi belle qu'avant.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Elena de prendre la parole alors elle donna l'enfant à Damon qui fut réticent dès le départ mais dû accepter sinon sa belle allait s'énerver.

« Aujourd'hui nous avons perdu, une maman, une amie, une sœur. Liz était une femme exemplaire qui se battait toujours pour défendre les habitants de Mystic Falls, s'oubliant elle-même, se consacrant corps et âmes à son métier. C'était une femme loyale, une mère exemplaire, une sœur aimable, une amie attentionnée. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, elle nous laisse la lourde tâche de veiller aux biens de tous les citoyens de la ville mais aussi de veiller sur sa fille et sur son petit-fils. Nous veillerons sur eux comme elle a toujours su veiller sur nous. » Récita Elena son discours.

Tout le monde applaudit la brune mais Klaus fut intrigué par le discours d'Elena car elle venait de dire que Caroline avait un fils. Cette révélation le bouleversa et son changement d'humeur ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de sa famille, de Camille et d'Hayley qui avaient eux aussi entendu le discours. Ce fut au tour de Caroline de passer faire un discours pour sa mère, elle avait maigrit en quelques heures et était toute pâle, les yeux rougis, les yeux enflés.

« Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier ceux qui sont venus pour l'enterrement de ma mère. Cela me touche énormément, cela veut dire que ma mère était appréciée pour ce qu'elle faisait. Je ne sais pas quoi dire si ce n'est que je me sens mal, j'ai juste envie de pleurer et de mourir avec elle. C'est comme si le ciel me tombait à nouveau dessus, à croire que je ne vivrais jamais heureuse. Lorsque je reviens à Mystic Falls c'est pour enterrer ma mère alors que je devais revenir ici pour lui présenter son petit-fils. Que la vie est cruelle ! » Pleura Caroline.

La jolie blonde ne put finir son discours qu'elle préféra descendre se retrouver dans les bras de Bonnie. Elle souffrait énormément et tout le monde le voyait.

Une demi-heure après, on enterra Liz, tout le monde passait déposer une fleur sur le cercueil de Liz avant de prononcer leurs condoléances à Caroline.


	6. Une nuit pleine d'amour

_Merci à toutes de lire cette fic sur le couple Carojah, comme vous le savez il n'y en a pratiquement aucune si je dois dire il n'y en a pas. Encore merci à : _

Chapitre 6 : _**Une nuit pleine d'amour**_

_Caroline reçu les condoléances de tout le monde présent au cimetière. Comme un automatisme, la jolie blonde se retira du cimetière et s'enfuit dans la forêt. Elena voulu accompagner sa meilleure amie mais Stefan l'en empêcha._

« Elle a besoin d'être seule. » Dit Stefan.

_Elena acquiesça ne répliquant pas car elle savait que Stefan avait raison. Après l'enterrement, tout le monde rentra chez eux. A la demeure des Mikaelson, Lianah sautait de joie en voyant rentré ses parents, elle avait dû rester seule à la maison comme lui avait ordonné son père._

« Vous êtes enfin là ! » Sauta de joie Lianah.

« Ce n'est pas le moment Lianah. » Lui dit Klaus.

« Mais papa… » Rétorqua la petite fille.

« Va dans ta chambre. On jouera plus tard. » Ordonna l'hybride.

« C'est tout le temps la même chose avec toi. Tu n'as jamais de temps. » Reprocha Lianah en larmes.

« Ma puce » Appela Klaus désolé.

_La fille de Klaus ne répondit pas et monta dans sa chambre en pleurant. Rebekah et Hayley s'empressèrent d'aller calmer la petite fille laissant Klaus et Elijah._

« Je dois y aller moi aussi. J'ai des affaires urgentes à régler. » Annonça Elijah.

« Très bien. » Acquiesça Klaus.

_ Elijah partit lui aussi laissant l'hybride seul avec pour seule compagnie, ses pensées. L'hybride était triste pour la jolie blonde et ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire pour la réconforter. Devait-il aller la voir ? Dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et revoir la femme qu'il aimait jadis lui fit rejaillir des souvenirs qu'il pensait très enfouis. Alors il se décida d'aller la voir, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa demeure, il trouva Camille au seuil de la porte._

« Camille ! » Fut surpris l'hybride originel.

« Je m'excuse de m'être emporté la dernière fois. Je t'aime » S'excusa Camille.

_L'ancienne barmaid n'attendit pas la réponse de l'hybride et se jeta sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Il ne s'attendait pas à son retour et encore moins à ce baiser mais lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits il répondit au baiser de cette dernière et flasha avec elle dans sa chambre pour être tranquille sans être dérangé._

_ Pendant ce temps, la nuit allait bientôt tombé et le bébé vampire était toute seule dans la forêt de Mystic Falls. La perte de sa mère était difficile à supporter pour la jeune blonde car elle se retrouvait maintenant seule au monde, sa mère était la seule famille qui lui restait. Soudain elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approchés vers elle, c'était des pas lents et assurés. La jeune blonde fit sortir ses crocs et bondit sur la personne qui arrivait mais elle fut prise au dépourvue car cette personne la stoppa avec une main. Lorsque la jolie blonde vit qui était cette personne, elle se jeta en sanglots dans ses bras. Elle pleura ainsi pendant deux heures dans les bras de cette personne et finit par s'endormir ayant trop pleuré. Cette personne ramena Caroline chez elle et la déposa sur son lit, lorsque cette personne voulu s'en aller, une main le retint._

« Elijah reste. » Supplia la blonde.

_Elijah acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête et plongea dans son regard dans celui de la blonde qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il faisait déjà nuit et c'était la pleine lune, on pouvait entendre le cri des loups au loin. Ils étaient là, à se regarder sans qu'aucun des deux ne baissent les yeux à un moment. Caroline s'avança lentement de l'originel et dans un moment de courage, elle fit le premier pas et l'embrassa, surpris par cette initiative, l'originel répondit à son tour à ce baiser tendre et fougueux. Elle en avait rêvé de cet instant depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus à Paris, elle avait rêvé de ce moment depuis ce jour-là, aujourd'hui, son rêve devenait réalité._

_ Elijah retira les vêtements de la blonde déposant des baisers sur le cou de la jeune femme, ensuite il retira son soutien et avec douceur suça ses jolis tétons, ce qui fit gémir la belle blonde. Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y goûter une nouvelle fois. Ils s'adonnèrent chacun l'un à l'autre toute la nuit, ils firent l'amour avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour, cette nuit fut pleine d'orgasmes. _

_ Le lendemain matin, très tôt, avant que le jour ne se lève, Elijah était déjà réveillé, Caroline dormant paisiblement dans ses bras. _

_***POV Elijah**_

_Elle était tellement magnifique lorsqu'elle dormait, on aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel. Je m'étais interdis de succomber à ce désir ardent qui me consumait mais cette nuit je n'avais pas pu le faire. Je n'avais eu qu'une envie, l'embrasser avec passion, lui montrer à quel point je la désire, lui montrer ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. Je savais que tout ceci était mal mais mes sentiments avaient été plus fort, je ne voulais qu'elle et personne d'autre. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil chose. J'aurai voulu que ça dur mais je savais que c'était impossible, Klaus ne me pardonnera jamais ce que je viens de faire, il était amoureux de cette femme, il l'aimait beaucoup, grâce à elle, Klaus a changé. Lianah l'a adoucit mais Klaus avait déjà changé bien avant que Lianah ne soit conçu grâce à cette femme qui dormait paisiblement près de moi, collé contre mon corps. Je la trouvais magnifique et j'aurai voulu que cela continue mais je ne pouvais pas rester, j'avais fait une erreur en laissant parler mon cœur et si mon frère venait à apprendre ce que nous avions fait, il n'hésiterait pas à nous tuer mais comment puis-je me résoudre à quitter cette femme que je commençais à aimer éperdument ? Même Tatia ne m'avait jamais fait me sentir ainsi, aussi en paix, aussi comblé. Ce que je ressentais pour Caroline était au-delà des mots et j'aurai voulu partager l'éternité avec elle mais je devais m'en aller. Je devais partir loin de Mystic Falls, loin d'elle. J'irai là où je ne pourrais plus la revoir, j'irai là où je pourrais ne plus revoir son sourire. _

_ Je décidais alors de partir, regardant pour la dernière fois son joli visage. Je quittais celle que j'aimais et notre fils._


	7. Je me battrai pour toi, pour nous

Merci à toutes vos reviews, je vois que le départ d'Elijah vous attriste mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez aimer ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 7**** : **''Je me battrai pour toi, pour nous''

Elijah était parti à l'aube, laissant la jolie blonde encore endormie. Cette décision avait été difficile à prendre pour l'originel mais il le fallait. Si Klaus apprenait un jour ce qu'il avait eu à faire avec Caroline cette nuit-là, il n'hésiterait pas à les tuer. Il s'en allait pour protéger le bébé vampire et leur fils. Mais avant de partir il avait laissé une lettre à Caroline lui expliquant son geste et lui demandant de comprendre.

Caroline se réveilla une heure après, elle balada sa main sur le lit essayant de toucher Elijah mais le lit était vide, il n'était pas là, elle se redressa aussitôt et vit une lettre à la place où se trouvait Elijah, lorsqu'elle la lu, elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Elijah venait de la quitter, elle eut le cœur brisé une seconde fois.

**POV Caroline.**

Lorsque j'ai eu à lire la lettre d'Elijah, je ne pus m'empêcher de verser des larmes car il me quittait, il s'en allait loin de moi. J'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, je l'aimais et à cause de Klaus, j'étais en train de perdre Elijah. Il était hors de question que je laisse une telle chose se passer, je l'aimais et je ne voulais pas le perdre. J'ai déjà perdu une personne que j'aimais parce que je ne voulais pas me battre, parce que j'avais peur de ce que l'on pouvait dire de moi, peur du regard des gens mais là c'était différent, nous avions un enfant ensemble et il représentait tout pour moi.

Je décidai alors d'aller à la recherche de l'homme que j'aimais. Je m'habillais et fonçait chez Klaus, le premier endroit où je devais commencer à chercher, en espérant qu'il sache où était Elijah car je savais que mon originel ne partirait pas de la ville sans informer son frère.

Arrivé devant la maison de l'hybride, je pris mon courage à deux mains et je sonnai à la porte. Une minute après, c'était une jolie fillette qui venait m'ouvrir la porte, elle sourit en me voyant, elle était vraiment magnifique, elle avait les traits de Klaus. C'était clair qu'elle était sa fille.

-Bonjour. Saluai-je souriante.

- Bonjour. Salua la petite fille me rendant mon sourire.

- Ton papa est là ? Interrogeai-je la petite fille.

- Oui entrez, il est à la cuisine avec maman et tante Bekah.

- Merci.

J'entrais dans la demeure un peu nostalgique, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis les pieds ici. Dix ans déjà et rien n'avait changé, c'était toujours pareil et revoir cette maison fit rejaillir des souvenirs. Et là, je le vis, il avait un jean et une chemise blanche, et ce sourire, ce sourire que je n'avais plus revu depuis des années. En le revoyant, je compris que les sentiments que j'avais pour lui c'était bel et bien envolés.

-Caroline ! Dit-il surpris de me voir.

- Bonjour Klaus. Le saluai-je avec un sourire sincère.

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-il.

- Oui. Répondis-je simplement.

- Papa c'est la demoiselle de tes tableaux ? Questionna la fille de Klaus.

- Comment ça la fille des tableaux ? M'enquis-je aussitôt ne comprenant pas la question de la fille de Klaus.

- Lianah va ta dans ta chambre s'il te plait. Lui ordonna Klaus.

La petite fille s'exécuta sans broncher et me fit un sourire avant de monter dans sa chambre.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de tableaux ? Renchéris-je.

- Caroline ? M'interpella Rebekah sortant de la cuisine.

- Bonjour Rebekah. Saluai-je.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ta mère. Me dit-elle attristée.

- Merci mais ça va mieux. Rassurai-je.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ? Me questionna l'hybride.

- Oui, je voulais connaître si vous savez où se trouve Elijah. Répondis-je.

Ma réponse étonna les deux originels surtout Klaus ne comprenant pas pourquoi j'étais à la recherche de son frère.

-Pourquoi cherches-tu Elijah ? Me demanda Klaus.

- Parce que je l'aime. Avouai-je.

**POV Klaus**

Caroline était venue chez moi à la recherche d'Elijah et elle venait de m'avouer devant Rebekah qu'elle aimait mon frère. Je pensais que tout ceci n'était que comédie, que j'avais mal entendue, elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de mon frère. Comment Elijah avait-il pu me trahir ainsi ?

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Rebekah.

- Je suis amoureuse d'Elijah. Répéta Caroline.

Je flashais sur elle et la tenait par le cou, mes yeux changèrent de couleur car la rage et la colère prenaient le dessus sur ma raison. Comment avait-elle pu me trahir ainsi, la femme que j'ai aimée plus que tout.

-Nik lâche-la. M'ordonna ma sœur.

- Tu m'étouffes. Me dit Caroline à peine audible.

- Niklaus ! Hurla Camille descendant des escaliers. Nik. Me cria-t-elle.

- Elle m'a trahit, elle a couché avec mon frère et je vais la tuer. Elle et Elijah. Déclarai-je fou de rage.

- Nik arrête. Me supplia Rebekah.

- Maintenant ça suffit. Gronda Caroline.

Elle enleva ma main de son cou, ses yeux prirent la même couleur que les miens et elle était aussi puissante que moi. Jamais je ne l'avais vu énervé à ce point, cette colère me surprit énormément qu'elle réussit à se libérer sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

-J'en ai marre tu comprends ? Pour qui te prends-tu pour décider du droit de vie ou de mort sur quelqu'un ? Tu n'es pas Dieu et tu ne le seras jamais. J'aime Elijah, il est le père de mon enfant et ce n'est pas toi qui m'empêcheras d'être heureuse avec l'homme que J'AIME. Me hurla-t-elle dessus. Elijah a passé sa vie à être auprès de toi, mettant sa propre vie de côté juste pour toi alors je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit au père de mon enfant sinon tu auras à faire à moi. Me prévint-elle.

- Comment oses-tu parler sur ce ton à Nik ? S'ajouta Camille.

- Toi la pétasse, la ferme. Ordonna Caroline.

Je regardais Caroline toujours sous le choc de sa réaction, elle était vraiment amoureuse de mon frère. Elle l'aimait sincèrement, rien qu'à sa façon d'agir, elle le prouvait. Jamais je ne l'avais vu si déterminé, jamais. J'eus une pointe de jalousie car elle ne m'avait jamais manifesté autant d'amour et ces paroles sortirent sans que je ne fasse exprès.

-Jamais tu ne m'avais témoigné autant d'amour. Fis-je remarquer.

- J'étais prête à te donner une chance mais toi tu avais tout gâché en me cachant la vérité sur la grossesse d'Hayley. Me dit-elle.

- Si tu l'avais su serais-tu venue quand même à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Questionnai-je.

- Si tu m'avais assuré qu'il n'y aurait rien eu d'autre avec Hayley, oui je serai venue. Me répondit-elle sincère.

- Alors c'est moi qui aie tout gâché. Dis-je à haute voix.

- Oui.

- Oncle Elijah est partit il y'a une heure à l'aéroport. Nous informa ma fille qui était assise sur les escaliers.

**POV Caroline.**

La fille de Klaus venait de me dire où se trouvait Elijah alors sans plus attendre, je courais à vitesse vampirique, priant de tout mon cœur qu'il ne soit pas encore partit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille car je l'aimais. Lorsque j'arrivais à l'aéroport, je me mis à le chercher partout, il y'avait plusieurs vols ce jour-là et je ne savais pas quel vol il prendrait. Puis en cherchant partout du regard, je le vis passer le poste de police alors j'accourais vers lui.

-Elijah ! Appelai-je.

Il se retourna et à sa tête je vis qu'il était surpris de me voir là.

-Caroline ? Que fais-tu ici ? Me demanda-t-il confus.

- Je suis venue te chercher car je t'aime Elijah. Je suis amoureuse de toi. L'avouai-je entre deux sanglots.

- Je ne peux pas t'aimer, je n'en ai pas le droit. Rétorqua-t-il.

- Nil, tu as pensé à lui ? Tu as pensé notre enfant ? Lui demandais-je énervée.

- Je prendrais de ses nouvelles. Me répondit-il simplement.

- Je reviens de chez Klaus figure-toi et il est au courant pour nous deux. Lui annonçai-je frustrée.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Nil et toi êtes en danger. S'affola mon originel.

- Je ne leur ferai rien. Caroline t'aime. Répliqua une voix derrière nous.


	8. Un nouveau chapitre

Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre.

Chapitre 8 : _**Un nouveau chapitre**_

_**« Il est impossible d'aimer une seconde fois ce qu'on a véritablement cessé d'aimer. »**_

-Je ne leur ferai rien. Dit une voix derrière nous.

- Klaus ? Lâcha Elijah surpris.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça alors que tu as une famille ici ? Demanda Klaus.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Elijah confus.

- Caroline t'aime alors je ne peux pas m'opposer à cela et puis tu es mon frère. Répondit l'hybride originel.

- Tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas ? Interrogea l'originel.

- Non. Dit Klaus.

- Merci beaucoup mon frère. Remercia Elijah en serrant Klaus dans ses bras.

- De rien.

Après leur petite accolade, Elijah se retourna vers Caroline qui était toujours en larmes. Elle avait eu peur, peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Elle a cru pendant quelques heures, qu'elle l'avait perdu à tout jamais. Et maintenant, il était là devant elle, elle aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras mais elle lui colla une gifle mémorable.

-Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ? Il ne s'agit plus de toi mais de nous ? Tu as pensé à Nil ? Qu'allais-je devenir sans toi ? Sanglota la blonde.

Elijah resta bouche-bée, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une gifle de la jeune femme encore moins la voir verser des larmes.

-Promets-moi que tu ne nous abandonneras plus jamais. Dit Caroline en larmes.

- Je te donne ma parole. Promit l'originel.

La blonde se jeta dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, il la rattrapa et la serra très fort contre lui. Elle avait failli perdre celui qu'elle aimait. Si jamais elle n'était pas arrivée à temps, il serait parti sans qu'elle ne puisse lui dire combien elle l'aime. Une vie sans celui que l'on aime ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu.

Klaus s'en alla laissant les tourtereaux se retrouvés, il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait perdu à jamais, il avait trop attendu et jamais n'avait pris le temps de lui avouer ce qui c'était passé entre lui et Hayley. Aujourd'hui il en paye les conséquences de son mensonge.

Après leur étreinte qui dura quelques minutes, Elijah déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Caroline.

-Et si on allait récupérer Nil ? Suggéra Elijah.

- Bonne idée. Acquiesça le bébé vampire.

Ils allèrent tous les deux chez les Salvatore pour récupérer leur fils. En effet, Nil se trouvait au manoir Salvatore avec Elena, Bonnie, Stefan et Damon. Caroline avait demandé à ses amis de s'occuper de son fils le temps qu'elle aille mieux, perdre sa mère l'avait bouleversé et elle n'était pas en état pour s'occuper d'un enfant.

Arrivés devant le manoir, Elijah lança un dernier regard interrogateur à Caroline et celle-ci hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elijah frappa à la porte et quelques secondes après, Damon vint ouvrir, Nil dans les bras.

-Elijah ? Que faites-vous ici ? Interrogea Damon surpris de voir Elijah avec Caroline.

- Bonjour Monsieur Salvatore, nous sommes venus récupérer notre fils. Répondit Elijah.

Caroline prit Nil des bras de Damon, il dormait paisiblement. Depuis qu'elle avait adopté Nil, il dormait énormément au moins 20 heures par jour. Damon ne bougeait pas encore sous le choc des paroles prononcées par Elijah il y'a quelques instants.

-Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris soin de Nil. Remercia Caroline.

- Euh… de rien. Balbutia Damon.

- Bonne journée Monsieur Salvatore. Dit Elijah avant de partir avec Caroline et leur fils.

Caroline et Elijah partirent laissant Damon sans voix, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Blondie venait d'arriver avec Elijah pour prendre Nil qui s'avère être aussi le fils d'Elijah. Qu'avait-il raté en 10 ans ?

-Qui était-ce ? Demanda Elena rejoignant Damon assis sur un canapé un verre d'alcool en main.

- Caroline et Elijah. Ils sont venus prendre Nil. Répondit Damon.

- Elijah ? Avec Caroline ? Mais pourquoi ? Questionna Elena confuse.

- Apparemment Nil est le fils d'Elijah. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Répondit Damon agacé.

- Caroline et Elijah ensemble ! S'étrangla Elena ahurie.

Elijah et Caroline étaient chez la blonde. Au moins chez le bébé vampire, ils étaient tous les trois au calme sans que personne ne viennent les déranger. Caroline était montée dans sa chambre pour déposer Nil dans son berceau vu qu'il dormait comme un petit ourson en période d'hibernation. Elle redescendit trouver Elijah au salon.

-Il est adorable. Dit Elijah.

- Oui il l'est. Et moi ne suis-je pas adorable ? Joua Caroline.

- Non je ne pense pas. La taquina Elijah.

- Hum je suis quoi alors ? Interrogea Caroline entrant dans le jeu d'Elijah.

- Je dirais que tu es délicieuse, très délicieuse. Répondit Elijah en tirant Caroline à lui et la mit sur ses genoux.

- Et quel goût j'ai ? Susurra Caroline

- Je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien, il faudrait que je puisse y goûter une seconde fois pour m'en rappeler. Murmura sensuellement Elijah près de l'oreille du bébé vampire.

Les deux vampires s'amusèrent à s'exciter l'un l'autre avant de pouvoir céder à leurs pulsions sexuelles et de s'adonner librement à leurs envies. Ils firent l'amour dans le salon de la blonde pendant des heures.

Pendant ce temps, l'hybride originel était rentré chez lui laissant Elijah et Caroline se retrouver. Lorsqu'il rentra, il trouva sa sœur, Hayley, Camille et sa fille l'attendant tranquillement au salon.

-Papa ! S'exclama Lianah se jetant dans les bras de l'hybride.

- Doucement chérie. Dit Klaus souriant à sa fille.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? Demanda Lianah inquiète.

- Non ma puce. La rassura l'hybride.

- On t'attend depuis, Camille et maman sont très en colère. L'expliqua Lianah.

- Et pourquoi sont-elles en colère ? Questionna Klaus s'adressant à Camille et Hayley.

- Où étais-tu passé ? Avec cette Caroline je présume. Interrogea Camille en colère.

- J'étais à l'aéroport avec elle juste pour empêcher Elijah de faire une bêtise. Répondit Klaus.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? Je viens de voir tous les tableaux d'elle que tu caches dans ton atelier ? Depuis quand continues-tu de la peindre ? J'ai entendu les questions que tu lui as posé tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas idiote ok ? S'énerva Camille.

- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ? S'offusqua l'hybride.

- Ne change pas de sujet, tu l'aimes encore ou pas ? Cria Camille.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Dit Klaus calmement.

- Nous vivons ensemble depuis dix ans, nous dormons dans le même lit, je partage ma vie avec toi depuis une décennie. Lui rappela Camille en colère.

- Et je dors avec toi depuis dix ans donc tu n'as pas à me poser ce genre de question encore moins me faire une telle scène devant ma fille. Gronda l'hybride énervé.

- Qui ne dit mot consent. Tu l'aimes toujours alors nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble, je ne suis plus aussi jeune que je l'étais avant. Je vais mourir un jour ou l'autre et toi tu vivras longtemps. Je n'ai pas envie de passer à côté de ma vie alors je te dis adieu Klaus. Dit Camille avant de monter faire ses affaires.

- Nik tu ne la retiens pas ? S'étonna Rebekah.

- Que va-t-il dire ? Il est comme son frère, tous les deux en pince pour cette Caroline. Je crois que Camille a raison, je suis une louve mais ma vie est semblable à celle d'une humaine. Plus le temps passe, plus je vieillis et j'aimerais moi aussi connaître le véritable amour alors je m'en vais d'ici moi aussi. Dit Hayley.

- Mais maman ? Sortit Lianah en larmes.

- Lianah ne pleure pas s'il te plait, tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. Dit Hayley.

- Mais je veux rester vivre ici avec papa. Répliqua Lianah.

- Je sais mais ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera toujours un arrangement. Tu viendras me voir pendant tes vacances. Proposa Hayley.

- D'accord. Accepta Lianah.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi maman.

Il est court je sais mais je voulais introduire un nouveau chapitre car je ne voulais plus de Camille et d'Hayley dans ma fic.


End file.
